Unfinished Story II: X Powers
by Julie Horwitz
Summary: An unfinished novel based on the animated series of the early 1990s. The XMen face a deadly new enemy.


** Disclaimer:  ** This is a work of fanfiction. The story is based upon the "X-Men" animated series of the early 1990s. All characters appearing from the series itself are copyright Marvel Entertainment, Graz Entertainment, and Saban Entertainment. The rest of the characters are of my own creation.  
All comments and questions are welcome and may be e-mailed to me at

** Author's Notes:  ** This story was started when I was in eighth grade but never completed. Only four chapters long, this work was intended to be one of my first novels. Unfortunately, high school, new interests, and new stories came along, leaving this sitting unfinished for many years. Now that I am a 22 year old college senior with a few complete works under my belt, I thought it would be fun to put this up on the internet since it will most likely never be finished.  
The plot involved a power-mad woman who would later in the story capture most of the X-Men, leaving only Jean Grey (my favorite character) and Professor X behind. The two of them would have to quickly form a new X-team and launch a rescue mission. In this short fragment, several of these new characters are introduced. Enjoy the story that might have been.

** _X-Powers _ **  
by  
Julie Horwitz

** _ Chapter One _ **  
The young man emerged from the stairwell into a dimly lit hallway. At the end of the corridor stood a pair of huge wooden doors. And behind those doors, his mistress dwelled. That was where he had to go.

He clutched the file in one hand and began his seemingly endless journey down the long hallway. He did not dare think what punishment he would get for disturbing her without calling first; let alone if he had brought the wrong information.

He drew in his breath and prepared to knock on the double doors when suddenly they parted unaided, or so he thought. He peered in, unsure of what to do next.

"Come in, Brian. I've been expecting you," a low, sensual female voice called out to him. He stepped into the doorway and then he saw her.

Her back was towards him. She was looking out the large window on the far wall of her immense quarters. She was a tall, shapely women with golden hair which she wore swept up and pinned atop her head. She wore a formfitting white dress which seemed to enhance her figure and a transparent purple robe over it to finish her look.

Brian was surprised. She was expecting him? He did not even know he was going to have bring her the information she had requested until five minutes ago.

Lady Tryna turned away from the window, slowly sauntering across the chamber towards him. Her robe swirled with every step she took. Her deep gray eyes locked with his. "Brian, I know why you're here and it's not just to bring me the information, is it? I can see it in your eyes. You want me," she said quietly.

It was not a question. Brian was caught in those gray eyes. What did she mean by him wanting her? She scared the hell out of him. He tore his eyes away and looked at his shoes.

Tryna smiled. She knew she was getting to him and loved every second of it. "Don't deny it. And do you want to know something funny? I want you, too. Isn't that ironic? You thought I wouldn't want you and I thought you wouldn't want me."

Brian shuddered as she moved closer. What was she talking about? He did not want her. He was too afraid of her to even be across a large room from her. His shaking hands let the file drop to the floor. She approached him and closed the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest. She began to  
caress his muscular back.

"Brian, I know you want this as much as I do. This probably is the only chance we'll ever get to show each other how much we care," Tryna whispered in his ear. She traced his face with her index finger. "Kiss me," she simply said.

Brian began to panic. She wanted him to kiss her? He knew he could not, even if she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He just wanted to be somewhere else, especially when she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Listen, ma'am. I'm flattered by this...uh...attention, but I really have got to be going. I'll just leave..."

He did not get a chance to finish. Tryna's mouth was on top of his before he could protest. She kissed him viciously and pulled him closer to her body. She sensed is terror and confusion. That only added more fuel to her fire. She thrived on the thrill of causing fear in others.

Brian tried to break free of the tight embrace. He had to get away from her and run for his quarters. He would be safe from this madwoman there.

Finally, he felt Tryna's arms slacken. As she disengaged her full lips from his, Brian stumbled backwards. He almost fell as he scrambled out the door. As he left the long hall behind him, he heard long, hearty evil laughter trailing after him.

Tryna watched Brian leave. What a scare I gave him, she thought, very pleased with her handiwork. She had a knack for using her body to intimidate and seduce men into doing her will. Men were, after all, the weaker sex. And she was the best woman in the world at exploiting that fact.

She noticed the file left lying on the floor and knelt to pick it up. Ah, the information on the location of one such man. The one man who she could use to get what she wanted most at the present. And she was very accustomed to getting what she wanted. When she wanted something, it was only a matter of time before she got it.

((((())))))

Gary Freed sat at his console in the control room of Lady Tryna's large fortress. As he took a sip of his coffee, he looked up from his screen to see a very disturbed Stevens run into the room. It appeared that Tryna had played one of her mind games with him. Good, Freed thought. Sooner or later she would have done it anyway.

"She's insane!" Brian Stevens blurted out. "I'm telling you she's really gone off the deep end this time. I'm retiring for the night." His face was pale and sweat dripped from his forehead. His breathing was very hard and rapid.

"She make a move on ya, Stevens?" Brian nodded to the question. "Ain't it a shame she's our boss lady and not a woman looking for a good fuck?" Freed asked rather nonchalantly.

"This isn't funny. That woman is not very stable. I mean, first she wants me to bring her the location of some mutant and then she turns around and tries to convince me that she is in love with me and I'm in love with her," Brian told him.

Freed cracked a smile. "If she wasn't our head honcho, I bet you would've jumped at the chance."

"Come on, Freed! You know that she scares the shit out of me. And I think she knows it. That's one advantage she knows how to use well. Has she tried anything funny with you?" Stevens queried.

"Oh yeah, in the beginning. She tried that same thing with me, but I was too smart for her. I figured out she was tryin' to intimidate me and I ain't too fond of women who make the first move anyway. So, I made it clear to her," Freed told him.

Brian was amazed. "That must have been a pretty sight. What did you do?"

"I made my own move right back at her. She was more that a little surprised that I had the balls to do it. She liked the fact that there was one person working for her that wasn't going to fall apart at the sight of her. Ya know, someone she could boss around and not worry that he was going to screw up out of sheer terror of her. It got me  
a couple of little bonuses in the long run," Freed threw a small smile at the younger man.

"You don't mean..." Brian began, faltering with the shock of the utter thought of the implied statement.

"Yup. Lady Tryna knows how to show a man a real good time. A real good time. If you know what I mean," he grinned at Brian.

Brian stared at Freed. What he was implying was that Tryna used her body for more that just seduction and intimidation. She also rewarded with it. Tryna was more unpredictable that he originally thought. And that scared him more than he wanted to admit.

((((())))))

** _ Chapter Two _ **  
"Jubilee, it's time tuh get up, hon, if ya wanna go tuh the mall with us," a voice with a thick, Southern accent called out.

Jubilation Lee rolled over onto her stomach and threw a pillow over her head. "Go away! Let a girl get her beauty sleep!" she complained.

Rogue walked over to the window and pulled up the shade. Sunlight poured in and lit up the bedroom. "It ain't that early, Sugah. If ya wanna go, get dressed an' eat your breakfast. Me an' the rest of the gals are gonna go with or without yuh in an hour. That's all the warnin' Ah'm gonna give ya," Rogue told her.

Jubilee groaned, "Okay, like, I hear ya and I'm getting up. So, chill out, Roguie. I'll be ready when it's time to go. 'kay?"

Fine with me, darlin'. See ya in a hour," Rogue said as she left.

Jubilee jumped out of bed as soon as she left and hit the wall panel which promptly caused the door to slide shut. Then she went and stood in front of her full-length mirror. She looked at herself for a moment before deciding what to wear. Then she walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts.

She put on her outfit and pulled on her boots. She quickly brushed her short, black hair and put on a pair of earrings. Finally, she put on her trademark sunglasses and gloves. Now she was ready to eat breakfast.

((((())))))

Jubilee sat in the student galley finishing her cereal when Wolverine walked in. She grinned up at him. "Wolvie, just the guy I was looking for! Hey, do you, like, have anything to do this afternoon? Because if you don't, boy do I have an offer for you," Jubilee said slyly.

"Okay, Squirt. What's up your sleeve this time?" Wolverine inquired as he pulled a chair up beside the girl.

Jubilee looked hurt. "Me have something up my sleeve? Wolvie, I'm hurt! I just wanted to know if you'd like to come with moi and the girls to the mall. So, whadda ya say?" she asked.

"No thanks, kiddo. You have fun with the others," he told her.

Jubilee put on her infamous hurt expression. "Come on, Wolverine! It'll be a big blast. Why won't you come?"

He seemed to think about that for a moment and then responded, "I have  
something I need to do."

Jubilee thought for a moment. Then she said," I bet my other best friend, good ol' Gambit, will come." She looked at him expectantly.

"Fine, I hope you and the Cajun have fun," Wolverine said.

"Ooh, that's it! I give up!" Jubilee exclaimed. She folded her arms and walked out of the room. "You'll be sorry!" she called out to him as she left.

Wolverine watched her go. He had not told her the true reason for his reluctance. It was because she was going. And he could not bear to be around her now.

The one woman he had ever loved and could not have was now married. He did not want to upset her anymore than he already had. Jean was too nice to him to let him drag her down with him because of his feelings for her. He did not deserve her sympathy.

((((())))))

Jean Grey-Summers finished braiding her long hair and coiled it atop her head. She looked at herself in the mirror. She scrutinized her reflection and decided she did not like what she saw. As she began to undo her chignon, someone grabbed her wrists from  
behind.

"Don't you dare touch that. It looks really good like that," her husband, Scott Summers, said. He slid his hands down her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he turned her around to face him.

"Actually, Scott, you think anything I wear looks really good," Jean reminded him pointedly. She draped her arms around his neck.

He pulled her close and said,"And I really, really mean it." Then he gave her a long and loving kiss.

She smiled inwardly as he kissed her. It was a rare occasion to see him this relaxed and she was enjoying every minute of it. Scott was usually stressed out and tense due to his position as leader of the X-Men. She was glad to see him take it easy every once in a while.

Jean let him finish kissing her and then she pushed him away. "I have got to finish getting ready, honey. Storm, Rogue, Jubilee, and I are going shopping. We're meeting downstairs in five minutes."

"Can I come with you four lovely women? I could carry all of your purchases so you ladies can rest after all that hard work," Scott asked her teasingly.

Jean gave him a grin. "You'd have a hernia by the end of the day." Then her tone became thoughtful. "But you would look pretty cute though," she teased him in return.

"Cute? Now that isn't a very good condition for the leader of the X-Men to be in, is it? Wouldn't it be awful if Storm had to take command again?" Scott said, feigning dismay. "What might happen?"

"We might actually get some time together. The horror! You know, that isn't a half bad idea. Say, are you in the mood to go shopping, loverboy?" Jean said with a malicious grin.

Scott took a step back from his wife. "You better run for it before I let you have it with my optic blast. I want to live!"

They both began to laugh. Jean gave him a peck on the cheek as she left their quarters. "Bye, honey. See you when we return."

((((())))))

Jubilee found Gambit playing a solitaire game of cards in the rec room. She lingered in the door a moment before she decided what ploy to use on him. She smiled and suppressed a grin as an idea occurred to her. It was time to make her move.

"Yo, Gambie! I got something to ask you," Jubilee said as she entered the room.

Gambit looked up from his hand of cards and greeted her. "Hello, Petite. How may Gambit be of service?"

Jubilee sat down and crossed her legs. She smiled and said,"How does joining me and the rest of the 'X-Women' at the mall sound? Like, it'll be real cool and such." She looked Gambit straight in the eyes and waited for a reply.

"And what's in dis for me?" Gambit asked the thirteen-year-old girl.

She looked up towards the ceiling. "Oh, let's just say that you'll really like what you're gonna see. We are, like, gonna try on some really cool swimwear and we might need some expert opinion on how we look. Besides, this gives you the awesome opportunity to check out Rogue in an almost nonexistent bikini." Jubilee gave Gambit a  
rather sly smile.

Gambit seemed to consider this for a minute. Then he replied,"Petite, you have yourself a shopping partner!"

"Yes! Totally awesome!" Jubilee exclaimed happily. She grabbed his hand and pulled on it. "Come on, Gambie. Let's go to the mall."

((((())))))

"Get a life, Sugah! Ah'd never wear this thin', even foh yoh," Rogue told Gambit as he showed her another bikini which he thought would look "simply epatant"(1) on her.

"But, cheri. Gambit would like to see you in dis one. Dat is not such a large request, non?" Gambit asked her again, holding up the proffered bathing suit.

"Gambie, would ya take a look it? There ain't nuthin' tuh it. Who would be stupid enough tuh wanna wear such a li'l thing like that?" Rogue argued.

"That's an awesome bathing suit! I love it! Hey, Roguie, can I try it on after you?" Jubilee said as she joined them. She stared as if entranced by the bikini.

"Gal, yoh tuh young foh it. An' Ah'm too much of a lady tuh wear it," Rogue informed her. She snatched it out of Gambit's hand.

Gambit folded his arms. "I tink there's nothing wrong wit it. Maybe you should let Petite try it on. Then when you see how good she looks in it, you will reconsider," Gambit suggested.

"Yoh jus' never learn, do ya? I ain't tryin' it on and neither is she," Rogue stated firmly. She put her hands on her hips and gave Gambit a cold stare.

Jubilee grabbed her chance. "Well, since you're not gonna try it on, I might as well take my turn now." She pulled it from Rogue's grasp and held it out in front of her. "I'm gonna look soooo cool in this!" She walked away, leaving the two adults gaping after her.

"Dat girl is really somethin' else, don' you agree chere?" Gambit asked Rogue, nodding his head in the direction Jubilee had headed off in.

"Foh once, Gambie, Ah do!"

Notes:  
1. Stunning

((((())))))

Jubilee marched out of the swimwear area and headed for the lingerie section of the store. Jean and Storm had said they were going to go over there after they had picked out their swim attire. She couldn't wait to show them her find.

She was walking past a rack when something caught her eye. Hanging there was the most beautiful bikini she had ever seen. She looked back and forth between it and the one she had. Making her decision, she tossed the old one and picked up the lacy new one. This one was much better than the other.

Jubilee found Jean and Storm looking at some silky, low-cut nightie. She snuck up behind them and said,"Hey, check out this awesome bikini I found!"

Storm turned around and her eyes went wide. "Jubilee, where did you get that?"

"I found it on a rack, why?" Jubilee asked. She folded her arms and waited for an answer to her inquiry.

Jean smiled at Storm and whispered something in her ear. Storm cracked a grin and started laughing. Jean went into hysterics also. Jubilee stared at them is disbelief.

"What's so funny? I demand to know!" she said in her most adult voice. They continued to double over with laughter. "If you don't tell me, I'll blast you with my plasmoids and then you'll be really sorry! Hey, you guys, are you even listening to me?"

Jubilee watched the two women try to regain their composure. Grown-ups! She did not think she would ever figure them out.

((((())))))

** _ Chapter Three _ **  
Cheryl Roans heaved a sigh of relief as the final bell of the day rang. Teaching was a rather stressful job, but she was very good at it. At least she taught college instead of high school. Now, that would be a nightmare!

Cheryl glanced at the clock on the far wall of the lecture hall. It read four o' clock. She had an hour before she had to be somewhere. Maybe she could eat a quick dinner.

She gathered her things and left the room. As she neared the main office to check out for the day, she saw him.

"Hi, Cheryl. How are you?" Christopher Todd greeted her. He smiled shyly at her. Then he looked at his feet.

Cheryl knew that he had been interested in her for quite a while now. She felt sorry for him, because he was just so shy and unsure of himself. She liked him and thought he was very nice. She smiled back.

"Hi, Chris. I'm fine. Are you leaving now, too?"

"Yeah, I...uh...was on my way to the car. But then I saw you and decided to say hello." Chris traced circles on the floor with his shoe.

"Was there anything else?" she prodded him gently. She knew he wanted to say something other than just hello to her.

He looked at her quickly, then glanced away. "I just wanted to know if you were interested in going out tonight for dinner. So, is there any chance of that happening?"

To her own surprise, Cheryl blushed. "I'm really flattered by the offer. I'd love to, but you just happened to pick the night I have to go somewhere every week. I'm sorry, Ireally am."

Chris looked a little more confident when he heard her say that. "You would really consider going out with me? That's great! How about tomorrow night?"

"That works out great for me." she told him.

"What time should I pick you up?" he asked her.

Cheryl smoothed back her hair, a habit she had developed whenever she thought about something. "Call me tonight at eight and we'll think of something. Do you have my number?" He nodded. "Okay, talk to you then!"

She walked over and caused him to nearly faint when she kissed him softly on the cheek. Then she quickly went into the main office and checked out. She left the building and went to her car. She got in, turned on the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot.

At five, Cheryl drove her car into the lot of a dilapidated, old building. She parked and went in. The receptionist greeted her.

"Hey, Cheryl, they're waiting for you upstairs. Did you have a nice week?" Nancy Brider sarcastically asked her. She looked up from her computer screen with a grin.

"You don't want to know. I'll fill you in later," she promised as she pressed for an elevator.

Cheryl arrived at the third floor to be greeted by a stern-looking, older woman. She smiled as Cheryl walked over to her.

"Good afternoon, Gina. They ready for me in there?" she asked her.

Dr. Gina Banning pointed a finger at the door behind her and shook her head. "You don't want to know how much of an understatement that was. They are so hyped up in there that they are counting down to your arrival!"

Cheryl laughed, "Gee, I didn't know I was so popular around here. To what do I owe this honor?"

"The pleasure's all mine. Shall we go and visit the twenty little reasons you came?" Gina said, again motioning to the door.

"Yes. Lead on, Oh great and mighty doctor-lady," Cheryl said teasingly. Gina gave her a look that conveyed her annoyance at the name. Cheryl just smiled and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

The two women entered the large room to see the smiling faces of twenty children staring up at them.

"Hi, Cheryl!" came the greeting shout in unison. They all waved and looked extremely excited to see her.

Cheryl waved back and said,"Hey, kids. Who's ready to have some fun today?"

"Me!" was the reply.

Gina leaned closer and whispered,"Like I said, hyper."

Cheryl shot her a look and laughed. Gina went over to the nearest normal sized chair and took a seat. She gave her friend a thumbs-up sign. Cheryl shook her head in exasperation.

Cheryl put her purse down and went to stand in the front of the room. She took a few deep breaths and asked,"Okay, what's our first request of the day?" A little girl with dark, curly hair raised her hand first. "All right, Mollie, you get to go first. So, what'll it be today?"

Mollie proceeded to stand up. "I wanna see a certain dinosaur. The really mean one in Jurassic Park who ate everybody!" the six year old girl said.

Cheryl looked at Gina, who grinned back at her. She turned back to Mollie. "Could you be a little more specific, sweetie? Can you tell me if you mean the raptor or the tyrannosaurus?" she asked.

All the children began to chant,"Raptor! Raptor! Raptor!" Mollie sat back down looking very pleased with herself.

Cheryl cleared her mind of all thoughts and began to form an image of a  
velociraptor in her mind's eye. She had seen the movie and remembered how it looked. It was a good thing she had or the children would have been disappointed. Taking a breath, she then produced a perfectly replicated raptor in the room.

It stood a little bigger than the children and peered quizzically at them for a few seconds. The dinosaur was partially transparent and completely under Cheryl's control. Luckily, it was not a real one or the children would now be either dead or wounded.

Gina felt herself stiffen in her seat. The dinosaur was so real, she could not believe it was not really there. Cheryl's mutant ability to create molecular objects was a wonder to behold. It seemed to get stronger every time she used it.

They all oohed and aahed as the raptor stalked them from the outskirts of the room. Sweat dripped down Cheryl's face as she strained to control and sustain the image. She let it entertain them for five minutes before letting the image go out of her mind. The raptor faded from sight.

Little Mollie rushed over to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Cheryl! You have the best magic in the whole world." Cheryl smiled, thanked her, and congratulated her-self for a job well done. Then she faced the crowd again and said,"Next."

((((())))))

Raquel Perez looked out the plane window and stared at the clouds. She tried to imagine what it was going to be like to live in America, the land of the brave and the free. Just having graduated from college, Raquel was determined to make a new life for herself as far away from Spain as possible.

It was not that she did not like Spain. It was her home, but she wanted more out of life than what was being offered to women there. And in the United States, there were so many opportunities for women from which to choose.

Raquel also realized her English was not that great either. She would have to find out where she could take some classes. Spanish would not be very useful to her anymore. First, she realized, she would have to find a job and a place to live. That was top priority.

Raquel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face a blonde woman who was holding up a drawing.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, but would you mind doing me a favor?" she said with a very thick French accent.

"What kind of favor, senorita?" Raquel asked skeptically. She was not sure of what this woman wanted from her.

"I am a fashion designer. I have created a new outfit, but I do not know if my superiors will like it. Will you take a look at if for me, please?" the woman requested.

Raquel nodded and took the notepad. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. "Si, senorita. It is the most wonderful dress I have ever seen!" she told the woman. "My name is Raquel. I am traveling to America to start a new life," she extended her right  
hand.

The other woman took it. "I am Tanya Cornielle. I am on my way to the U.S.A. to try and sell my fashions to the Americans," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. Are you famous?" Raquel inquired.

Tanya laughed at that question. "I am well-know in the fashion industry, if that is what you mean. I have designed lines of clothes that have hit it big. But that is all," she told the young woman. Raquel still seemed in awe of her, though.

"Where are you going in the United States to live?" Raquel asked her.

"To New York, of course! Where else, but the Big Apple itself. Do you have anywhere to go?" Tanya replied.

Raquel looked suddenly upset. "I do not have anywhere to stay. I was going to start looking as soon as we landed," she told Tanya.

Tanya smiled at her and said,"You are doing no such thing. You are coming with me to New York and we're going to be roommates!"

Raquel smiled back at the most wonderful person she had ever met. The only problem was how was she going to keep her secret from Tanya? She just hoped there were no animals in the apartment.

((((())))))

The winter storm grew worse outside during the Antarctica night. Magneto sat at his console and tried to tune in to a local weather report. He had to find out when the storm would end. It had delayed him long enough already.

A beep from the console jogged him back to reality. An incoming message-but who knew where he was? He would have to answer it.

Magneto flipped a switch and a screen lit up. The face of the person who was contacting him appeared. It was a woman.

"Greeting, Erik Magnus Lensherr. Or would you prefer being called Magneto? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Tryna and I have a proposition for you that I'm sure you can't refuse," the woman said.

How did she know my name? Magneto thought. "What do you want? I haven't got all night," he said.

Tryna smiled a smile that sent chills up his spine. "I need your help in finding a group of people I want. Your experience with them is an asset that I could use," she said.

"What are you talking about, woman? Who do you want me to find?" he  
demanded to know.

"The X-Men. I need them to do something for me and in order for me to find them, I need your assistance," Lady Tryna told him. She did not look like the sort to argue with.

"And, if I refuse?" Magneto questioned her.

Again the malicious smile. "You would regret that decision the rest of your life," she told him in an icy tone.

Magneto nodded. For some strange reason he felt that he had no choice, but how could he doom the X-Men to such a fate when they had helped him so many times? They may not see eye to eye about human and mutant relations, but Professor Charles Xavier was his friend. He would have to find out what this Tryna had in store for them.

"I'll be in touch. You will not regret your decision, Magneto. The future belongs to those who put effort into creating it," Tryna said. "Farewell," and she smiled once more before ending the contact.

((((())))))

Lady Tryna cut off the message and looked at the blank screen. She had taken the first step towards her goal of world domination. No one had ever refused her. Not now, or ever.

((((())))))

** _ Chapter Four _ **  
Robin Ginsberg stepped off the city bus and hoisted her backpack strap onto her shoulder once more. It was very heavy and she moaned at the thought of climbing two flights of stairs to her and her mother's apartment. With a sigh, she began the five minute trip home.

Robin finally reached the door and banged on it loudly. She heard her mother's familiar "Oy vay!(1) Always during the good part!" Her mother had a passion for soap operas and hated being disturbed during one.

Sadie Ginsberg swung open the front door of her apartment. She was dressed in a tacky green housedress and her black hair was loosely pulled back in a ponytail. When she looked down and saw the unwanted annoyance was her eight year old daughter, her face lit up.

"Sweetie, what are you doing home so early? Why didn't the school nurse call me? Come lie down on the couch," she babbled in her nasal New York accent. She always got overexcited over her baby.

"Mom, the phone was off the hook again. You always take it off during your soaps, remember?" Robin told her.

Sophie knelt down and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry, honey. Let me make you a snack. Go and make yourself comfy on the couch. What would my shaineh maideleh(2) like me to get her?"

"Ice cream! What do you think?" she informed her mother. She threw down her massive burden and layed down on the couch.

"So, sweetie. Why happened that you had to come home?" Sophie inquired of her daughter.

"I got another one of my dizzy spells. I've been getting a lot of those lately. Maybe I should see Doc Goldstein," Robin said from the living room section of the apartment.

Sophie nodded her head,"Yeah, your right. But first, I'm calling Grandma. How would you like some of her infamous chicken soup?"

Notes:  
1. Yiddish expression of disgust and annoyance  
2. Yiddish term meaning "pretty little girl".

((((())))))

This is all that I have written and probably all I will ever write on this one. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
